


Тропою клана по воле предков

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Шаманка Куджин не раз рассказывала орочьему хану Кураку о своих видениях, но орк отказался внять предостережениям предков в надежде разбить опостылевшие цепи и подарить своему народу свободу.
Kudos: 1





	Тропою клана по воле предков

Где-то далеко звучали удары в бубны, точно двое отбивали ломаный ритм: один чуть быстрее, будто в унисон своему колотившемуся сердцу, второй куда медленнее, словно капли дождя усердно точили камень. Раскаленные докрасна угли нестерпимо жгли ее босые ступни, но она непоколебимо стояла на возвышении и смотрела вдаль. Ее тело овевал теплый ветер, наполненный запахом крови и гари. Впереди пестрым ковром раскинулось поле брани, устланное поверженными железными мужами и ее сестрами и братьями — сынами и дочерьми Отца-Неба и Матери-Земли. Растерзанные, опаленные тела, раскроенные головы, закоченевшие пальцы, вцепившиеся в обагренное оружие, лица, обезображенные болью, яростью или страхом, остекленевшие глаза, залитые кровью, взоры, навеки прикованные к невесомым перистым облакам или втоптанной в грязь пожухлой траве, — множество воинов пало в битве за свободу. Не в первый раз предки вкрадчиво нашептывали ей о возможной расплате за гордыню и поспешность. По венам детей Орды струилась горячая и неудержимая кровь, и им часто не хватало терпения, но сейчас надо было покорно ждать — ведь еще не время; им не справиться в одиночку, а цена за непослушание будет слишком высокой — смерть. Вот на что ей указывали предки. Вот о чем ее предупреждал Отец-Небо. Вот от чего ее старалась уберечь Мать-Земля.

Она еще долго стояла, покорно внимая голосам предков. Угли под ногами потухли, а вокруг сгустилась хищная тьма. Ее лодыжку что-то защекотало — она посмотрела вниз, непроизвольно прищурила и без того узкие раскосые глаза и присела, опираясь одной рукой о посох, увенчанный черепом. По ее ноге неспешно полз маленький паук, окруженный зеленым ореолом. Она медленно, точно боясь его спугнуть, протянула к нему покрытую татуировками руку. Паук немного поколебался, но все же принял безмолвное приглашение, ступил на длинный острый коготь, осмотрелся и пополз вперед — защекотал палец, тыльную сторону ладони, добрался до запястья. Только тогда она поняла, что уже не одна, — рядом с ней застыла темная фигура в долгополом одеянии. Это был мужчина, но сколько она ни пыталась, не могла разглядеть лица, видела лишь худые руки с длинными пальцами, в одной из которых был посох.

Где-то вдалеке зашуршал полог шатра. Здесь звук оказался настолько сильным, что уничтожил видение, а ее тело закружилось во тьме, несколько раз поднялось и опустилось и ринулось со страшной скоростью вниз, навстречу темной бездне с вкраплением ярких искр. Она выдохнула и открыла глаза. В одной старой чаше все еще дымились ароматные травы, в другой тлели угли, в третьей поблескивала вода, в четвертой чернела горсть земли, рядом лежали пожелтевшие от времени кости и ритуальный кинжал.

— Ну что, шаманка? — слова вошедшего орка развеяли остатки видения, отсекли незримые нити, тянущиеся к ней из Мира снов.  
— Мой ответ неизменен: жди паучьего знамения, Курак, — ее голос был низким; она говорила медленно и тихо, словно ветер шелестел в кронах деревьев.

Орочий хан приблизился к ней и опустился рядом. Его лицо, исполненное решимости, было так близко, что шаманка чувствовала запах его кожи, которая, казалось, навсегда вобрала в себя дух крови, пота и металла; она не только слышала, но и ощущала его дыхание. Курак злился. Он боролся сам с собой, пытался обуздать собственную сущность.

— Орк не может больше ждать, Куджин! Это безумие!  
— Слезы племени говорят нам — действуй, сердца воинов говорят нам — сражайся. Но рекут шаманы: слушай предков своих, — так же медленно и тихо произнесла шаманка, неотрывно глядя на него.  
— Утром орк сам выберет свою тропу, шаманка. И ты увидишь, на чьей стороне правда.

Хан стремительно удалился, унес с собой с трудом подавляемый гнев и тяжелый запах. Куджин на мгновение прикрыла глаза, медленно вдохнула и столь же медленно выдохнула. Вольный народ всегда стремился к свободе, но его вечно заковывал в ненавистные цепи то один хозяин, то другой, и рано или поздно все заканчивалось кровопролитием. Утром она проиграет — в этом шаманка не сомневалась. Ее непокорные, истосковавшиеся по свисту и лязгу оружия и треску ломающихся костей соплеменники скорее пойдут за уважаемым ханом, сулящим им ожесточенную войну, чем послушают ее и захотят внять предупреждению предков. Неужто Отец-Небо и Мать-Земля жаждут такой жертвы? Что ж, быть по сему.

Куджин затушила курящиеся травы и тлеющие угли водой из чаши, убрала кости и ритуальный кинжал в небольшой сундук, достала из него засушенный лист, прожевала его невзирая на непереносимую горечь, распустила собранные в тонкий хвост алые волосы и вышла из шатра. Она неспешно ступала по прохладному поредевшему травяному ковру, проходила мимо редких костров, небольших групп соплеменников, порыкивающих от смеха или разговаривающих вполголоса за кружкой хмельного, уединившихся пар, потакающих неуемной страсти, одиночек, самозабвенно полирующих оружие, точно самое дорогое сокровище. Шаманка дошла до маленького пруда, затерявшегося среди редких деревьев и многочисленных шатров, и заглянула в его темные воды, точно посмотрела в лицо самой тьме. Робкий ветер, наполненный запахом дыма, мяса и выделанной кожи, едва касался поверхности пруда, порождая легкую рябь. Отражения звезд и лунного диска чуть покачивались на водной глади.

Куджин сбросила скудное облачение и сняла все украшения — на ней остались лишь незримые ленты видений, плотно объявшие ее тело. Она произнесла какие-то слова и медленно зашла в студеный пруд, выдохнула, погрузилась в воду и обхватила колени руками, уподобившись нерожденному младенцу в утробе матери. Неведомая сила бережно притянула ее ко дну.

«Мать-Земля, — мысленно воззвала шаманка, — очисти меня!»

Куджин не дышала, всецело положившись на свою выносливость и временное действие листа из сундука. Незримые ленты зашевелились и поддались — окровавленный Курак, рычащий от боли и ярости, вновь рывком свернул шею железному мужу, после чего пал от руки светловолосого человека в алом, образ хана размылся и яркими искрами впился в топор его приемного сына. Холод постепенно завладевал плотью шаманки, словно облачал ее в ледяной саван. Сотни истерзанных мечом и магией тел свободолюбивых воинов Орды в последний раз явились ее взору и тоже исчезли. Померкло человеческое дитя, объятое всепожирающим пламенем. Утонул в огне демон, закованный в устрашающие доспехи. Ноги Куджин начало сводить от холода, и ей очень хотелось вдохнуть. Хищный череп, сокрытый где-то в дебрях Асхана, скалился ей считанные мгновения, и его поглотила тьма. Плоть шаманки умоляла ее вдохнуть, но она не внимала зову — еще не время, еще не очистилась до конца. Последним ушел неведомый, неизменный и загадочный спутник маленького паука из ее видений. Теперь она помнила все, но увиденное не было властно над ней — такова суть очищения разума, освобождения от чужой боли и бремени будущего. Куджин разомкнула руки, из последних сил оттолкнулась от дна и, вынырнув на поверхность, жадно вдохнула. На мгновение перед глазами потемнело, словно и не было пламенных светлячков и мягкого лунного света; она покачнулась, но устояла. Ожидавшие на берегу шаманки вывели ее из воды и помогли ей одеться. Куджин вернулась в свой шатер, легла на шкуры и закрыла глаза. В ту ночь она больше не увидела ничего — ей уже открылось достаточно.

Утро пришло к ней с ароматом свежезаваренных трав. Шаманка плавно отстранилась от всепоглощающей тьмы, заменившей ей сновидения, и пробудилась. Куджин собрала волосы в тугой хвост и вновь раскинула кости, время от времени отпивая маленькими глотками отвар из чаши. Отец-Небо и Мать-Земля были непреклонны — Курак не отступится, и быть кровопролитному походу, победы в котором обернутся великой потерей. Шаманка покачала головой. Что бы ни произошло, ее место рядом с ним.

Она вышла из шатра точно к тому времени, когда собрались соплеменники. Они переговаривались в ожидании, но стоило только им увидеть ее, как все умолкли. Детям Орды опостылели цепи и прислуживание людям, их оружие давно не пробовало крови, они устали скрываться и прятаться, точно жалкие беззубые псы. Они ждали шаманку, и Куджин поведала им о видении, посланном ей предками, о трех знамениях: демоне, короле-драконе и пауке. Она призывала их ждать во благо клана, но не это хотели от нее услышать дети Орды. Наделенным пылающей кровью трудно прислушиваться к голосу разума, и тогда Курак позвал каждого из них в поход во имя свободы, припомнив доблестного Куньяка, точно забыл, что тот был не один и терпеливо внимал гласу своего шамана — Бату. Дети Орды ликовали, жаждали крови железных мужей и стальной королевы, их горячие сердца были исполнены решимости — довольно преклонять колени перед хозяевами! Куджин не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за кланом по воле предков и смириться с предстоящими великими жертвами.

Истосковавшийся по битвам клан прошел огнем и топором по герцогству Ворона, освобождая рабов: кентавров, гоблинов, убийц, томящихся в темнице, циклопов — многие цепи разрубил Курак, много детей Орды, окрыленных первым пьянящим ароматом свободы, встали под его знамя и поклялись, что отныне пойдут за ним до края Матери-Земли. Вскоре клан не оставил камня на камне и от Пика Ворона, беспощадно разметал алые войска стальной королевы и сжег город дотла. Дети Орды вновь ликовали, а хан, воодушевленный успехом и грядущим отмщением за долгие годы неволи, возжелал заполучить череп короля-дракона.

— Орк будет править миром, — сказал Курак.

Куджин содрогнулась — видения будущего не смогли притупить горечь в ее сердце. Предки были правы во всем, но явили ей то, что она была не в силах изменить.

— Так вот как ты истолковал знаки, что я открыла тебе, — произнесла она с печалью в голосе.  
— В тебе говорит гордыня, шаманка, — упрекнул ее Готай, приемный сын Курака, что стоял рядом с ней и наблюдал за всеобщим ликованием. — Курак шел по зову сердца, а в тебе говорит гордыня.  
«Во мне ли, дитя Орды, во мне ли», — подумала Куджин, но вслух тихо сказала: — Не таков путь орка…

Дочери и сыновья Отца-Неба и Матери-Земли — воины и защитники, но никак не правители, и в этом шаманка никогда не сомневалась. Не нужен им ни трон, ни целый мир, лишь только свобода, но, похоже, Курак об этом забыл. Испокон веков орки балансировали на тончайшей грани между демоническим и человеческим началами, и подчас души даже достойнейших из кланов навсегда поглощало неугасающее жадное пламя ярости, неудержимости и властолюбия.

Под знамя хана встало много воинов — обратного пути не было. Было бессмысленно и недальновидно пытаться вразумить Курака в последний раз и просить отступить до того, как проявит себя паучье знамение. Опьяненные кровью и долгожданными битвами соплеменники сочли бы это за слабость, и вожака растерзали бы свои же, а клан развалился бы и погрузился в распри. Куджин нужно было это принять. Куджин нужно было смириться.

«Прости меня, Курак. Видят Отец-Небо и Мать-Земля — такова твоя тропа, такова наша жертва, такова наша расплата за гордыню».

Лагерь после долгожданных побед погрузился в безудержный пир. Пылали костры. Орки слаженно били в барабаны, шаманки — в бубны, мелодично позвякивали металлические и костяные украшения. Простая музыка точно околдовывала детей Орды, завладевала их умами и сердцами. Они ели мясо, пили хмельное, горланили незамысловатые песни, больше походившие на слова заклятий или сплетение боевых кличей, начинали плясать и чуть позже вовсе забывали о зове живота. Резкие движения сильных рук и ног, прыжки, покачивание головой в такт, замутненные взоры — дьявольские пляски марионеток, за ниточки которых дергала сама музыка, словно исходившая из глубин земли и с высоты небес. Мелодия была такая же древняя и первозданная, как мир, — дикая симфония силы и свободы.

Куджин, окуренная травами и напоенная сильным снадобьем, сидела в круге доверенных шаманок, которые танцевали с кинжалами наготове. Она хотела отдать дань Отцу-Небу и Матери-Земле в надежде, что принесенные жертвы подарят жизни большему количеству детей Орды, чем она видела, когда приоткрылась завеса, разделяющая разные времена, в прошлый раз. В надежде хотя бы частично искупить гордыню клана. В надежде заглянуть еще дальше в будущее.

Шаманки уподобились группе пауков, слаженно, покачивая бедрами и плечами, плели незримую сеть, ниточки которой тянулись к каждому воину в клане. Стоило только одурманенному гоблину или орку подойти слишком близко к кругу, как один из ритуальных кинжалов отточенным движением рассекал ему горло. Воин не успевал отреагировать и понять, что произошло, пусть и инстинктивно пытался схватиться за глубокую рану, как будто это могло что-то исправить; боль была кратковременной, и вскоре его душа устремлялась к Отцу-Небу.

С первыми брызгами крови голова шаманки запрокинулась, глаза закатились, и ее тело стало проводником, а душу закрутило в незримых водоворотах. Куджин могла видеть со стороны происходящее считанные мгновения, а после со страшной скоростью вознеслась к луне и звездам и стремительно ринулась вниз, сквозь толщу земли. С каждой новой жертвой, с каждым перерезанным горлом и потоком свежей горячей крови доверенные шаманки наносили на ее тело алые знаки. Куджин не могла видеть этого, но жжение на коже чувствовала даже в непроглядной тьме Мира сновидений. Она могла вообразить себе, как очередной гоблин, одурманенный музыкой, подходил слишком близко к одной из шаманок, и та наносила единственный беспощадный удар. Принесенный в жертву замертво падал, но к тому времени к кругу уже устремлялся очередной соплеменник, попавший в паутину темного обряда.

Куджин подождала, пока удары в бубны и барабаны чуть стихнут, а жжение на коже станет не столь явным, и раздвинула тьму руками. Вокруг вновь раскинулось поле битвы, звучали последние аккорды сражения. Окровавленный Курак, рычащий от боли и ярости, снова рывком свернул шею железному мужу, после чего пал от руки светловолосого человека в алом, и образ хана размылся и яркими искрами впился в топор его приемного сына. Уцелевшие люди сотворили портал и скрылись за его поблескивающей поверхностью. Выжившие дети Орды рычали от досады и потери. Готай поднял оружие над головой, лезвие которого сияло, точно солнце.

Шаманку на мгновение ослепило, а когда она открыла глаза, видение преобразилось — вокруг сгустилась тьма, запахло сыростью и холодным камнем. Там, в темноте, белело нечто размытое, вероятно, высокое изваяние. Мрак сгустился и пожрал даже столь непонятный образ, а в ее руки легло что-то зазубренное. Куджин, немного поколебавшись, провела по поверхности предмета и поняла, что это драконий череп. Не успела она как следует изучить его, как покров тьмы разорвало пламя, по форме напоминающее женское лоно, из которого появились младенческие руки с крохотными пальцами, увенчанными когтями. Неведомый цепко ухватился за череп, точно был не невинным дитятей, а мужем, наделенным невиданной силой. Артефакт раскалился, нестерпимая боль захватила ладони шаманки, и она, испустив утробный рык, разжала их. Вор вместе с добычей сгинул в огне. Тьма вновь расступилась, и Куджин посмотрела на свои изуродованные руки, покрытые страшными кровавыми волдырями; кое-где плоть обратилась в уголь, из-под которого проглядывали кости. Когда она оторвала от них свой взгляд, то поняла, что окружающее вновь изменилось, и теперь шаманка стояла возле алтаря, за которым висела в воздухе фигура, закованная в доспехи, со шлемом, испещренным длинными шипами. Ее нагие ступни погрузились во что-то вязкое — все вокруг было залито кровью.

«Что это, Мать-Земля? Что это, Отец-Небо? Защитите нас от такого страшного рока. Направьте наши длани… Направьте наши стопы…» — успела подумать она до того, как все вокруг охватило демоническое пламя, и она испустила истошный вопль, исполненный боли и отчаяния.

Куджин показалось, что она впала в беспамятство, потому что на какое-то время она потеряла все ощущения разом — ослепла, оглохла, перестала чувствовать, осязать и обонять. Все исчезло, но вскоре загорелся зеленый светлячок, который явил ей ее новый облик — скелет. Больше от нее ничего не осталось. Она вытянула вперед руки и закричала бы от ужаса, если бы смогла. Куджин увидела, как на костях начали медленно нарастать сухожилия и мышцы, как появлялись внутренности, точно кто-то их ткал из окружающей тьмы, сеть сосудов раскинулась по новому телу, стало жарко, словно по ней прокатилось пламя, сердце забилось, она судорожно вдохнула и рухнула вниз, не поднимаясь до тех пор, пока не восстановилась кожа.

Шаманка шумно дышала, так шумно, что почти не слышала далеких ударов бубнов и барабанов. Какое странное видение. Никогда еще она не сталкивалась ни с чем подобным, никогда еще боль и ужас не были такими отчетливыми, точно все происходило на самом деле, а не в Мире снов, никогда еще ей не являлись такие чудовищные образы. Куджин и до жертвоприношения понимала, что решила взять на себя неподъемную ношу, что настолько темные ритуалы, погружающие глубоко в видения, могут быть опасными, но она и не предполагала, что все зайдет так далеко.

Шаманка нашла в себе силы и поднялась. Впереди она увидела строения с остроконечными шпилями, окруженные зеленым ореолом, группу людей в длинных одеяниях верхом на темных лошадях, в сопровождении пауков, число которых росло с каждым ее шагом.

«Эриш?»

Возглавляли неведомый поход двое: дева в сияющих доспехах и тот самый незнакомец, что прежде не желал открыть своего лица. Стоило ему достигнуть Куджин, как он спешился и встал рядом с ней. Шаманка по-прежнему не могла разглядеть ни его глаз, ни рта, ни очертаний носа — только паучий символ на лбу и невероятную худобу, которая, казалось, не умаляла его силы. Он протянул руку и на что-то указал, но она не смогла понять, куда именно, а ткань видения начала трещать по швам и расходиться. Звуки бубнов и барабанов приближались, становились все отчетливей, ей даже показалось, что она слышит позвякивания украшений танцующих шаманок.

— Подожди! — закричала она и хотела было догнать расплывающийся образ.

Но было уже поздно. Вокруг сгустилась тьма, ее несколько раз приподняло и опустило, после чего она привычно устремилась вниз, навстречу темной бездне с вкраплением ярких искр. Она выдохнула и открыла глаза, но не смогла ничего отчетливо увидеть. Окружающее размывалось, точно Куджин смотрела сквозь мутное стекло. Шаманка повалилась на бок, и из ее носа засочилось что-то теплое. Вокруг кто-то суетился и что-то говорил, кто-то приподнял ее, поддержал ее голову и потихоньку влил в рот жертвенную кровь, отчего на языке появился сильный металлический привкус.

Робкие капли коснулись изможденного тела. Они становились все сильнее и настойчивее, превратились в струи воды, дарящие Куджин покой и прохладу.

«Дождь… Отец-Небо, очисти меня», — мысленно воззвала к нему шаманка и погрузилась во мрак.

Вокруг простиралась темнота. Не было ничего, лишь безграничный покой. Сколько ей довелось пребывать вне пространства и времени, ей было неведомо. Но перед самым пробуждением Куджин почувствовала прикосновение чьей-то холодной руки, а лодыжку защекотало, и она была уверена, что это был паук. Знамение близилось.

Она открыла глаза и сощурилась от яркого солнечного света. Куджин ехала на туре вместе с одной из доверенных шаманок, которая сидела сзади нее и придерживала ее одной рукой. Тело приятно покачивалось из стороны в сторону, точно в заботливых материнских объятиях, словно кто-то убаюкивал ее и призывал отдыхать, пока есть время.

— Вы предали тела Матери-Земле? — голос Куджин был более хриплым и низким, чем обычно.  
— Конечно, как и полагается, — ответила наездница, едва заметно покачав головой: наставница всегда щепетильно относилась к традициям и проведению обрядов — она скорее забыла бы о себе, чем о других.

Дети Орды чтили смерть так же, как и жизнь. Обычно погибших и принесенных в жертву они всегда направляли к Отцу-Небу, сжигая их на ритуальных кострах, но в ту ночь стихия буйствовала, как никогда, и даже предать убитых Матери-Земле оказалось непросто, не говоря уже о сожжении. И все равно они исполнили то, что полагалось, ведь это была последняя дань павшим — если ее не отдать, то клан могли поразить хвори, не всегда поддающиеся быстрому лечению.

Шаманка вложила в руку Куджин целебное зелье, остановила тура и слезла с него. Она была уверена, что дальше наставница справится со всем сама, даже после глубокого транса, которому она отдала много сил.

— Разведчики говорят, впереди красные мужи, — сказала напоследок шаманка, прежде чем отправилась к своему волку. — Нас ждет битва. И да направит нас Отец-Небо, и да защитит нас Мать-Земля.

Куджин приняла зелье и молча кивнула спутнице. Все ее слова давно иссякли. Тело шаманки быстро оправилось от продолжительного бездействия. Сколько времени прошло, ей было безразлично — некогда и незачем было тратить драгоценные минуты, ни свои, ни чужие. Она знала одно — конец близок. Куджин посмотрела вперед и увидела вдалеке красных мужей стальной королевы и их развевающиеся знамена.

Низко запел орочий рог — его зов прокатился над детьми Орды и устремился навстречу кровному врагу, бросая ему вызов. Когда войска Курака подошли еще ближе, зазвучал грозный оглушительный рык. Все воины клана воспрянули духом, каждому не терпелось достигнуть рядов неприятеля и вгрызться в глотку первому, кто попадется на пути. Сердца детей Орды бились в предвкушении битвы, разгоняя непокорную яростную кровь по венам. Орки наступали, ревели и рычали в нетерпении.

Люди замерли, их ряды дрогнули, хоть и устояли. Дети Орды шли открыто, они не прятались и не нападали с тыла. Низкий рык еще не раз прокатывался над полем, его подхватывали другие голоса, сливаясь в единый клич. Лошади в тревоге переминались с ноги на ногу. Только бесстрашные грифоны смело взмыли в воздух и направились в сторону взбесившихся рабов.

— Что с тобой, воин? — спросил инквизитор Красной церкви Аларик, заметив перекошенное от ужаса лицо одного из солдат.  
— Но сэр… — начал было тот.  
— Ты что, испугался горстки вонючих дикарей?  
— И это вы называете горсткой, сэр?  
— Эти недоноски ни на что не способны, пусть и дерзнули встать с колен и разбить кандалы. Все, чего они заслуживают, — прочных цепей и черной работы или собачьей смерти. Жалкое отребье с дикими нравами не чета войскам нашей королевы. Так что либо ты возьмешь себя в руки, воин, либо жестоко пожалеешь об этом.  
— Д-да, сэр.

Еще раз затрубил орочий рог, вновь прозвучал грозный рык и резко оборвался. Хозяева и рабы схлестнулись насмерть. Дети Орды лихо прорубали себе дорогу, оставляя после себя растерзанные трупы. Орки не стояли на месте. Они не прятались. Они не защищались и не просчитывали ходы наперед. Они атаковали. Они дышали битвой. Они жили сражением. Они умывались кровью неприятеля.

С каждым убитым их наступление становилось все яростнее и яростнее; им было неважно, свой погиб или чужой. Дети Орды упивались смертью врагов и рьяно мстили за поверженных братьев и сестер. Их трясло в лихорадке сечи, что передавалась от одного к другому по замкнутому кругу, заставляя каждого из них раскалывать топорами головы, пронзать копьями сердца, вспарывать животы, отсекать крылья грифонам и ангелам, перерубать ноги лошадям и безжалостно добивать наездников. Курак, Куджин и шаманки не скупились на боевые кличи, вдохновляя воинов на еще большую кровожадность. Они бились до последнего вдоха, до последней капли крови, точно каждый приносил себя в жертву, чтобы встать рядом с Отцом-Небом, чтобы Мать-Земля им гордилась. Струсивших гоблинов настигали шаманки и перерезали им глотки, а оставшиеся в живых ликовали еще сильнее, словно безумные, и еще рьянее вгрызались во врагов.

Их нещадно истребляло оружие людей и мощная магия, терзали клювы и когти доблестных грифонов, сбивали с ног конники, но они шли вперед — к свободе, во славу Отца-Неба и Матери-Земли.

В попытке спастись от безжалостного натиска люди открыли сияющий портал. Они отступали. Окровавленный Курак, рычащий от боли и ярости, из последних сил рывком свернул шею железному мужу, после чего пал от руки светловолосого человека в алом. По полю битвы прокатился оглушительный рык всего клана, а громче всех, казалось, звучал голос Готая. Оставшиеся в живых дети Орды устремились за струсившими людьми, но сумели достичь лишь нескольких, прежде чем портал исчез.

Готай вновь зарычал и в сердцах со всего размаху вонзил топор в землю, после чего устремился к отцу. Израненный Курак, лежащий в окружении десятков человеческих трупов, истекал кровью. Готай на мгновение приник к нему, пытаясь совладать с удушающей горечью. К горлу подступил тяжелый комок, и орк с трудом удерживал вопль ярости и боли. Он знал, что никакие зелья и снадобья, никакие ритуалы не справятся с такими увечьями. Курак умирал. Железные мужи проклятой стальной королевы обезглавили клан в попытке лишить его всякой надежды на свободу. Они убили доблестного орка, который воспитал и научил его всему, что знал сам. Готай никогда им этого не простит. Он самолично вырвет сердце убийцы и раздавит его в кулаке. А если повезет, то доберется и до стальной королевы и прилюдно свернет ей шею. Это ее мужи издеваются над детьми Орды. Это ее мужи считают их за беззубых облезлых псов. Это ее мужи перебили большую часть его клана и убили его отца.

— Готай… Я вырастил тебя, как сына… — Курак прервал гневные мысли Готая; он говорил с большим трудом, тратил на это последние силы, что у него остались. — Вел путями клана... Хотел, чтобы он правил всем Асханом… Но гордыня моя… Думал, благословен я Куньяком… Отец-Небо, я, Курак, второй хан всех орков, отныне буду сражаться в стали топора Готая… Отомсти за меня… Убей жреца… Зовут его Аларик…

Готай промолчал, лишь крепко сжал руку отца. Хан перевел взгляд на Куджин, что бесшумно подошла и с печалью смотрела на него. Все случилось так, как и говорили предки. Великая жертва ради великого будущего.

— Куджин…

Она присела рядом и положила свои руки на его окровавленные плечи.

— Ничего не говори, Курак. Своим топором ты разбил множество цепей и дал клану надежду на свободу, и никто этого не забудет. Ступай к Отцу-Небу.

Курак закрыл глаза и в последний раз вдохнул. Воздух был наполнен запахами крови, паленой плоти, сырой земли и металла. Славная была битва. Жаль только, он не устоял перед врагом. Что ж, значит, таков его путь. Пусть его сын продолжит начатое, как бы сложно это ни было. Хан вырастил Готая, и он в него верил. Он знал, что тому все по плечу. И он был уверен, что у его сына точно есть один надежный и мудрый союзник — Куджин.

— Прощай, славный воин Отца-Неба, — прошептала шаманка.

Она видела, как Готай едва сдерживается, как трудно ему смириться с такой потерей, и молча положила руку ему на плечо. Орк вздрогнул, но промолчал. Блеклый диск луны с грустью смотрел на поле боя, устланное поверженными железными мужами и детьми Орды.

Вечером зажглось множество ритуальных костров, и сотни душ устремились навстречу Отцу-Небу. Клан ждало трудное время. Хан погиб, и не один воин попытается занять его место. Куджин отчетливо видела в Мире снов, как душа Курака яркими искрами вошла в топор Готая — предки возлагали на него большие надежды. Одна беда — больно молод он, но видения никогда не солгут, если сумеешь их правильно истолковать.

Зазвучали барабаны и бубны, мелодично зазвенели металлические и костяные украшения, послышались низкие голоса — дети Орды провожали павших в последний путь. Шаманка присела на землю, достала из мягкой кожаной сумки кости и бросила их перед собой.

— Что дальше? — сказала она, посмотрев на расклад. — Где ты, Паук?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.  
> Низкий поклон Мелиссе за потрясающую иллюстрацию к фанфику.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2016, принявшей участие в Баттле 2016 года.
> 
> У фанфика есть иллюстрация кисти Melissa-light: http://melissa-light.deviantart.com/art/Shamans-597986135


End file.
